


Hamilton Headcanons

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Broadway RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Fluff and love ❤️ headcanons for the guys everybody likes
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Reader, Alexander Hamilton/Reader, George III of the United Kingdom/Reader, George Washington/Reader, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Reader, Hercules Mulligan/Reader, James Madison/Reader, John Laurens/Reader, Thomas Jefferson/Reader
Kudos: 22
Collections: Relationship Headcanons





	1. Series Introduction

After finally getting a chance to finally watch the play on DisneyPlus, years after it’s been out 😆, I decided to write something about the guys that everyone loves. I’ll Try and update this as periodically as I can.


	2. Alexander Hamilton Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And for my additional series, I have a first chapter update for Hamilton. Before 2020 ended, I was finally able to watch it for the first time, and I can finally see why it gets the attention it does! It is as good as others said, and now these songs are stuck in my head (LOL!)   
> That being said, here's my first chapter for the leading man himself.

  * Given how ecstatic and energetic the great A.H. is himself, dating him is not short of any dull moments. Every day is exciting and unpredictable!



  * He has that inherent charm and spontaneous attitude, and it draws you in like a moth to the flame. Plus that gleam in his eye is cute too!



  * Being a visionary or inventor (of arguments), Alexander is definitely the adventurous and charming type. 



  * He definitely makes it known that he is confident and charming, and he absolutely woos you this way. Just as he can construct an argument, he knows how to make you feel like the center of attention!



  * Since he has a strong understanding about people and his surroundings, Alexander has a bit of a futuristic outlook of life, possibly daydreaming of your life together.



  * Even though he is a bookish man, Alexander can be very easygoing and open to change. Your relationship will never be dull, has room for improvement for both, and is full of love.



  * His strong adventurous streak makes him a stimulating partner. Being so lively and agile ensures that each date you have is better than the preceding one. 



  * Though it may not seem like it at first, if he starts a long-winded debate with you, he has his eyes only for you. He will set out to _better your arguments, which is his way of saying that no one can take away your attention_ _._



  * Even under all that confidence façade, Alexander is also the type to be sensitive and vulnerable with you. He reserves this level of vulnerability for those who see past his daily act of charm and intellect. It’s his own way of showing that he trusts you whole-heartedly.




	3. Aaron Burr Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I watched Hamilton, Aaron Burr was a tie for my favorite (along with Alexander Hamilton). He was a complex character that was also sympathetic and equally engaging and entertaining! I really liked his character. So, here's his chapter that has all the love and praise he deserves

  * Mr. Aaron Burr is a passionate, political individual and that goes for his heart as well. Though he can be a bit on the cynical side, there’s more that meets the eye.



  * Aaron is a closet romantic, with a big heart and passionate spirit. He wants to be able to experience love in all of its forms, especially the romantic kind.



  * He doesn’t find it easy to express his desires, since most of his innermost feelings have a tendency to be kept buried. He builds up walls for fear of getting hurt or of having those who he care about misunderstand him.



  * Aaron often dreams of a love that is both romantic and beyond anything he has experienced, something truly worth his time and heart. Given some time and patience, he has that with you.



  * He is a bit of an “old soul”, so he might try some old fashion ideas to try and woo you. Letters, long walks, he’ll pull every stop to make you swoon.



  * Once he is comfortable with someone and feels safe opening up, then Aaron would be eager to expose his romantic side to those who he cares about. If he’s feeling comfortable, Aaron might even be likely to go all out in the way to express himself, with things like poetic words and lavish dates.



  * Once the he finally reaches that point where he lets his walls come down, Aaron has a truly romantic and passionate spirit. He enjoys making his love feel special and truly adored. He only has eyes for you and him including you in what he does is his own way of saying “I care for you.”



  * By letting his barriers down, he goes out of his way for the special person in his life. For Aaron to be able to feel consumed by this type of love is something often dreamed of, and also feared at the same time. Being with you, he no longer feels afraid to live that out.



  * Once he finds the person that he believes is his true match, the connection Aaron has with you is one that few seek to match.




	4. Marquis de Lafayette Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update is here!

  * Marquis is a highly independent and innovative fellow, but when he falls in love, he wants to and will with the right person.



  * Even when he wants to maintain independence, he is a very versatile and open lover that draws you in like a moth to a flame.



  * What keeps the love alive is discussing ideas that many be taboo or subversive. He adores your mind, how you think, and the countless ideas you two debate about.



  * What Lafayette admires is how you two take on the world together, bringing a curious attitude to life and exploring new experiences and ideas.



  * He finds himself comforted by your air of confidence, stability, and reliability. When it comes to flirting, he is quite the natural charmer.



  * Talking to you, Marquis doesn’t find it difficult to be forward with you, seeing as how engaging he is.



  * He also appreciates honesty and takes the bond he shares with you seriously. It’s where he gets to he’s able to share their more intimate thoughts and feelings with you, away from the everyday stuff.



  * In the sweet and private moments, Marquis allows himself to just “be” with you. He’ll also try and go out of his way to woo you on date nights and truly make you feel special.



  * Lastly, this love is kept alive by being equally exciting and inspiring with a side of tenderness and romance. He is drawn to your equally compassionate and warm nature, along with mystery that keeps him on his toes.




	5. Thomas Jefferson Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really liked Thomas Jefferson's character, and Daveed Diggs made him so engaging and intriguing!

  * Thomas Jefferson is witty when it comes to romancing you. On top of being the metaphorical and literal center of attention, he knows how to make you feel special too.



  * While looking for love, he admires someone who shares similar values, interests, and a general approach to life. He feels that there’s an easy rapport and plenty of things in common for a strong one at that.



  * He likes someone with a bit of a similarity in character, but with some key differences. He finds it particularly interesting and attractive to get to know someone that way.



  * A relationship with Thomas is a good balance of commonalities and opportunities to challenge each other.



  * Additionally, there is potential for complementing each other and the chance to learn from each other too.



  * Even the most fundamentally different from Thomas are able to develop a relationship, both of you can learn a tremendous amount from each other. Keeps the bond strong.



  * Thomas is an inventive, enthusiastic, and spontaneous partner, full of ideas for new things for you two to explore together.



  * He does prize himself of his ability to understand others and communicate. He does want to improve himself, and wants to know how you mind works. You intrigue him in every sense.



  * You two work so well together, appreciating each other’s ingenuity, competence, perceptiveness, and supporting ever-changing interests and ideas.




	6. George Washington Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Washington Headcanons are here! <3

  * George Washington, the leader himself, is such a sweetheart for you. He is a hardworking and dependable partner who is committed to his love.



  * He may not be the most expressive, but when he makes his feelings known, you know. Also, he loves words of praise and when you acknowledge him in all that he does.



  * Words of praise are a plus to him, and he loves to appreciate you with thoughtful gifts, words of affirmation and practical acts of service. It’s his love language of how he appreciates you.



  * His word is as good as gold, and he honors his commitments faithfully. Any vow of love with him is taken seriously, and he is wholeheartedly bound to the relationship.



  * Even though he is not as explicit with emotions, he yearns and longs for you, especially if he’s called away.



  * Intimacy wise, he may not be as verbal, but he is more prone to being physical. Lingering touches and kisses, long hugs, you name it.



  * For date nights, and as part of the wooing process, he goes above and beyond. Likewise, he likes it too, even if he doesn’t show it.



  * How deep does his affection for you run? Imagine a day filled with countless meetings, but all of it dropped at a whim if you ever need anything.



  * Given that he is the top leader, everyone knows or has some inkling of his love and feelings for you. Though no one teases about his feelings, there’s a fondness that others have seeing you two together.




	7. John Laurens Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing for John Laurens. I got a bit of some romanticism vibes watching the musical, so I incorporated some of that in these headcanons.

  * When it comes to relationships, there’s hardly anyone around who is more excited than John to share with you his ideas and experiences that life has to offer. 



  * Relationships are a joyous occasion and a chance to connect with another person he cares so much about. John Laurens is the type to take his romantic relationships seriously, and is devoted to the person he is committed to.



  * If it’s the initial dating phase, John is the romantic type to try and woo you in a more formal way. He will shower you with affection, and will do everything he can to build a strong relationship with you through devotion and reliability.



  * In terms of a love (and relationship), John Laurens feels a connection with someone who he has plenty in common with. It builds a strong rapport.



  * However, he does appreciate key differences as well. Those with intriguing and attractive differences are keen to catching his eye, since they seem interesting to know.



  * A key element of your relationship is how emotionally engaging John is with you. It’s never a guessing game with him, and him showing emotions is a big plus in the romance department.



  * Even though he might have a more traditional sense of love towards you, there is some spontaneity there that adds excitement every now and then.



  * He wants to explore the world and he wants someone who will explore it with him. It’s an endless possibility of many fantastic and amazing experiences for you two to share. He admires that you can appreciate and enjoy this with him. 




	8. Hercules Mulligan Headcanons

  * First and foremost, Hercules Mulligan likes to show his love for you by spending quality time, along with selfless acts of service and lots of physical touch (hugs, kisses, etc.)



  * He wants his partner to share in the action of everyday life, while also calming their nerves with his bear hugs.



  * As much as he loves to spend time with you, reciprocate that as well. Make a point to spend one on one time with him. By showing enthusiasm for his many endeavors and by offering to participate in his favorite activities, Hercules recognizes this willingness from you, and it goes a long way.



  * Since he is the highly physical type, he appreciates physical touch and affection, both giving and receiving. He appreciates a good back massage every now and then.



  * Even if he’s not as explicit some times with his affections, he is quick to make time for you and invites you into his world too as part of his “love language”.



  * Hercules shows how he cares by involving you in his daily activities, or anything that holds importance to him. He displays his affection and care through actions first and foremost.



  * Part of the excitement in this relationship is how he’ll try and surprise you with a surprising new gift or trip.



  * His storyteller-like aura, expressive face and hand gestures is enticing enough to gain your attention. This theatrical nature of his, along with that quick wittedness, is sure enough to get and keep your attention.



  * Last but not least, this suave Mr. Mulligan has an interpersonal ability to read your emotions and personality very well, so he’s very in tune with his emotions and yours.




	9. James Madison Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update time!

  * Romance wise, James has an interesting mix of traits that leave you surprised. He is always full of ideas, but struggles to find the opportunities to explore his more romantic notions with you.



  * He loves to share his multitude of ideas with you, and when he is with someone he loves and adores, he is excited, enthusiastic, and even playfully flirts with you during debates. 



  * However, there is a different side to James. He is a bit shy and withdrawn, and he doesn’t favor the risk of rejection in an emotionally delicate situation.



  * Rather, he is the type to leave a “trail of flirtations”, which allows you to make the first move. To this shy, lovable guy it shows that you are committed to him with a genuine feeling.



  * James take his relationships seriously. By getting to know you, he will prove himself to be surprisingly loyal.



  * Even in the beginning of the dating phase, James tries to be direct and honest, to create a mutual understanding between you two. He thinks this best helps to minimize any needless misunderstandings and conflict.



  * Even though he may not be that great at reading emotions, James will try to make time for you as well. Gifts, random surprises, and nice outings for date nights are all on the table for any kind of excitement.



  * This is where it can be a constant push and pull with himself. He may not be the most emotional, or good at showing emotions, but he does crave to be romantic at times.



  * James is more of the type to feel like he is being too vulnerable around others, and vulnerability does not come naturally to him. When it comes to relying on romance and his inner feelings, he may feel confused and uneasy, which is where you meet him halfway. Showing vulnerability is key is a sure way to show that you care for him, and that he can confide with you.



  * James does have a romantic heart buried underneath his logical exterior, and does want someone who understands him and who he can feel truly connected to. Because of this, James does have more of a dream-like side to him than most realize.




	10. King George Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this makes the last chapter! I had fun writing out for George. He was entertaining for the few on-screen moments he got.

  * Where to begin with this spoiled King? Well for starters, he can be fun and delightful if he wants to be. He lives for the moment, and knows how to make the most of it.



  * His affection is simple, straight-forward and honest. He likes to keep things light and happy, with a warm affection that runs deep.



  * However, there may be a flawed tendency of his to live in the moment, and he may be unaware of the status of his relationship. Best to talk it out, which may lead to more lavishing from him.



  * On the upside though, there are perks to having a king as your lover. He can be clever and witty. He is also a bit “earthy” and sensual, so he won’t hesitate to go all out to have the most attractive decorations for your chambers.



  * They love to be in love, and he puts your happiness first. He seeks to enjoys intimacy with his partner, and to make sure they thoroughly enjoy the experience as well.



  * George is enthusiastic and affectionate, with a down-to-earth type of love, and he is fortunate to find someone like you, someone he truly enjoys being with every day.



  * His type of love language is physical touch, which is closely followed by quality time and words of affirmation. While he does love to spoil you with his attention, reciprocating back is a sure way to make him swoon as well.



  * Last but not least, love banter is a bit of game of wits between you two. George is a bit snarky and spoiled (comes with the whole shin ding), but he loves when you two banter together. He appreciates your quick mind, and you love his affectionate jokes.




End file.
